FOUR RAP CHANGE
by Scarlet.K.Hunters
Summary: Kara returns from the fight on Earth-X with a burning need to tell her best friend Lena who she really is. As with most things however, nothing goes as planned, not that Kara even thought of one.


**A.N*****Heya y'all, this will be a pretty long and two part crossover in a somewhat A.U... At least it will be once I get over my procrastination.****Anyway hope y'all have a memorable 24hours and please leave a review if you'd like.****As with all things I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters within any universe other than those I've created.***

A portal had ripped through the once quiet, rainy alley in National City. Kara and Alex came out far less gracefully than they had hoped, stumbling out onto the wet brick.

"Damnit! Seriously Cisco, you really couldn't configure it to land in Kara's apartment?" Alex grumbled to the closing portal behind her.

Alex hurriedly made her way to the front of the building to get out of the downpour, noticing that Kara wasn't near her, she turned around.

"You coming Kar?"

"I can't do this anymore Alex, I have to tell her."

Alex of course knew who her sister was talking about, "Okay".

"It's just she's my best friend you know, and I'm keeping this huge part of myself secret and it doesn't feel right anymore. I can trust her I know it, and I almost died on Barry's Earth… Wait did you just say okay?"

Seeing the confused look on Kara's face Alex repeated herself.

"Okay. You can tell Lena your Kara Zor-El. I may not have thought so in the past with her being a Luthor and all but you're right to trust her, and she cares about you. Even an idiot can see that. You deserve to be happy just like anyone else, maybe even more so. So, if having Lena know makes you happy then do that. Just tell her that if she does anything to hurt you I won't hesitate to end her."

Kara who was rendered speechless began to worry at Alex's last statement, until the astonishment of what she was saying wore off and Kara could recognize the amused expression on Alex's face.

Squealing like a fangirl, Kara gave her sister a quick kiss and launched into the air, adrenaline strengthening her more than the Sun, only stopping once she was above the clouds that were showering her city. Pausing only long enough to make out Lena's steady heartbeat over the cities white noise and to gain some courage from bathing in the Sun. Moving in the direction of the gentle thump-thump of Lena's heart, she found it arduous to control her flight speed enough to not cause any damage. Once Lena's Building was visible, Kara floated until she could scan the alley bellow to see if she could land. Seeing it was safe she sped down in a controlled dive, only stopping just before the ground, landing safely and out of sight.

Kara rounded the corner as fast as 'humanly' possible and into the building and towards the elevator, throwing a brief greeting to Henry, missing his concerned look at her hurried and soaked determination. Like L-Corp she had free reign of Lena's building. Once in the elevator she pushed the Penthouse floor with more force than she should. Waiting impatiently for the elevator, Kara began to realize that she had no idea how she was going to tell Lena anything. She had been keeping this secret so long from her. _What if Lena never wanted to speak to her again because of it?_ The elevator came to a stop with a now panicked Kryptonian stepping out of the elevator shakily, making her way to Lena's door. It was only as she stopped at the door hand quivering in front of her to knock did she notice the sounds of music coming from the Penthouse. '_It's now or never Kara, you've defeated aliens, this is nothing…_ You know other than my entire life's happiness in the balance.' Taking a steadying breath, she knocked four times hard enough to be heard over the music. The song, which Kara now recognized as 'She's a Bad Mama Jama', was turned down and she heard Lena walking over to open the door for her. Everything Kara wanted to say died in her throat as the door was opened by a breath-taking brunet, that was decidedly NOT Lena, dressed in what looked like an old sweatshirt and not much else.

**At the moment I don't have a beta, but my multiple personalities are helping out till I get one, so if your interested just send me a message here or on Instagram @scarletkhunters**


End file.
